


I Ache

by TH (TornThorn)



Series: Sometimes I Write Poetry [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThorn/pseuds/TH
Summary: Will Graham - "I told myself I wouldn't miss you"





	I Ache

I told myself I wouldn't miss you

_(we both knew that was a lie)_

I told myself I was better without you

_(I forgot how alone I was)_

I believed this was best.

_(why do I feel worse?)_

You spent so long destroying me

_(or defining me, I don't fit in that old suit)_

And when they said it was bad-

_(it was awesome and terrible)_

When they pointed out the lies-

_(we both told so many)_

When they tried to puzzle it out-

_(we are not pieces, we are a whole)_

I remembered

_(and I ached for the missing)_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN 5/15/16


End file.
